Apodyopsis
by raquellu47
Summary: [...] Asintió, regalándome una sonrisa fugaz antes de desaparecer de nuevo, murmurando para sí misma la palabra. Contuve una risa, sabiendo que, para cuando llegara a la planta de homicidios, ya se le habría olvidado y jamás sabría que, lo que había pasado, era que la había desnudado mentalmente y había tenido una fantasía con ella. Y lo volvería hacer.
1. Apodyopsis

**¡Buenaaas! **

**De nuevo por estos lares, me sentí inspirada para hacer este fanfic que tendrá una secuela, obviamente, a ver si me da tiempo a escribirla hoy, sino mañana la tendréis sin falta.**

**Espero que os guste, dejarme una pequeña review y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir ;) ¡Au revoir!**

* * *

**Apodyopsis**

_Concéntrate, Maura,_ me reprendí a mí misma, forzándome a fijar la vista en los papeles esparcidos en montículos cuidadosamente ordenados. Tamborileé con el boli, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, jugando con él inconscientemente mientras trataba de descifrar las letras negras que yo misma había escrito tras finalizar la autopsia de la víctima.

Nunca me había pasado eso. Si de algo podía enorgullecerme, era de mi asombrosa capacidad para meter mis problemas personales o sentimientos en una caja cuando el trabajo lo requería. Esa común expresión de "estar en las nubes" o "no dar pie con bola" jamás podían aplicarse a mí. Y, sin embargo, hoy era incapaz de centrarme. Aquellas palabras claramente mecanografiadas no tenían sentido alguno, no conseguía entenderlas.

Resoplé, agotada solo de forzar la vista, y me levanté de la silla, rodeando mi mesa.

- Vamos – mascullé, apoyando las palmas en el borde del mueble e inclinándome sobre él.

Me senté de nuevo, abriendo el Pilot rojo y dejando escapar el aire que retenía en los pulmones en un largo suspiro. Fruncí el ceño y respiré profundamente, relajando la mente antes de comenzar a leer desde arriba del todo el informe, sabiendo que lo que había repasado anteriormente no servía de nada ya que no había prestado atención a lo que estaba escrito.

_"__Causa de la muerte: Múltiples puñaladas en el pecho que perforaron la arteria carótida común izquierda._

_Arma empleada: Cuchillo A-F Desert Boker.__Longitud total: 228 mm. __Longitud hoja: 123 mm. Peso 210 gr. Hoja de acero inoxidable 440C._

_Observaciones:__La víctima presenta heridas defensivas de arma blanca en los antebrazos, realizadas durante el asalto; y marcas de ligaduras en las muñecas y tobillos, provocadas por el roce de la piel contra las esposas. Se recuperó un fragmento de la punta del cuchillo, incrustado en la clavícula."_

Rodeé las últimas palabras e hice unas cuantas anotaciones explicativas al margen, unidas al texto mediante una flecha, un recurso necesario en caso de quedarme sin palabras en medio del juicio o no encontrar el modo adecuado de explicarlo, sin términos científicos que confundan al jurado. Jane me había rogado que simplificara mi declaración, parte del motivo de mi creciente dolor de cabeza.

Yo soy como soy, con mi charla al más puro estilo Wikipedia, como dice la detective.

_No, Maura, terreno prohibido,_ me dije, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar a la morena de mi cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y la concentración con la que había trabajado la última media hora se había desvanecido en el aire. Aunque técnicamente aquello fuera imposible. La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al imaginar la cara que mi mejor amiga habría puesto si hubiera oído mi último pensamiento. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en ella, volvería al punto muerto del que tanto me había costado salir.

Y es que todos mis problemas eran por culpa de una mujer, Jane Rizzoli. La detective líder de la unidad de homicidios, mi mejor amiga. _¿Solo mejor amiga?_, me susurró una vocecilla. Suspiré, sin saber qué contestar a aquella pregunta. No sabía qué me pasaba, no sabía qué era eso que se agitaba en mi interior cada vez que veía a la morena. O a lo mejor sí que lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, no quería aceptar que los sentimientos que una vez fueron simplemente de amistad se estaban convirtiendo en ganas de algo más.

Una palabra suya, con esa voz ronca, grave y terriblemente sexy que ella tenía; un susurro en mí oído, inocente o no tanto, despertaba algo dentro de mí que me asustaba, algo que, hasta hacía poco, pensaba que solo podía provocarme un hombre. Un roce suyo, el sentir sus manos en alguna parte sobre mi piel, o su cuerpo contra el mío al abrazarnos, lograba que desprendiera una cantidad anormal de endorfinas, que un estremecimiento me recorriera de arriba abajo. Sus cálidos ojos marrones chocolate me proporcionaban una calma más profunda que la que se consigue con el Valium, me reconfortaban, me comprendían, me hacían reír y me tentaban. Y sus labios… Oh, sus labios. Me traían loca, me hipnotizaban. Tenían un color y una suavidad exquisita.

Ansiaba probarlos.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió bruscamente, sobresaltándome, haciéndome despertar de golpe de mi ensoñación. Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con la sonrisa ladeada de la detective, mostrando diversión.

- ¡Jane! – exclamé, asustada.

- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte – se disculpó ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero sin mostrar signo alguno de arrepentimiento en su cara. Estaba radiante. - ¿Qué? ¿Aprovechabas para echar una cabezadita? Porque te digo por experiencia que es más cómodo tu sofá. – comentó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

- No, en realidad…

- ¡Ah! ¿Estabas pensando en mí?

Tragué saliva notablemente, abriendo la boca para contestar un rotundo "no" pero quedándoseme las palabras atascadas en la garganta. La cerré, asustada, sin saber si mis sentimientos se reflejaban de manera tan obvia en mi cara.

- Maur, era una broma – aclaró la morena, retirándose sus alborotados rizos de la cara, dejando una fracción de cuello a la vista en la que no pude evitar reparar. Su piel era tan suave y con ese peculiar aroma…

Carraspeé, apartando la vista y fijándola en los informes que seguían intactos encima de mi mesa.

- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Jane, preocupada ante mi silencio. Rodeó la mesa y se apoyó sobre el borde, justo a mi lado.

- Sí, sí, es solo que… - alcé la mirada de los papeles y fui consciente por primera vez de lo que llevaba puesto la detective. Había estado tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que parte de ellos se habían hecho realidad. Deslicé lentamente mis ojos por sus largas y fuertes piernas, descubiertas por la falda negra de tubo que llevaba la morena, adornada con una blusa blanca que dejaba ver lo justo y necesario con su escote, y una americana negra con las mangas remangadas hasta mitad del antebrazo.

- ¿Que…? – inquirió, arqueando una ceja con intriga.

- ¿Eh? – Me aclaré la garganta, seca ante la cercanía de Jane – Que… - pensé con rapidez, buscando la excusa que había preparado antes de que se me quedara la mente en blanco - Que estoy teniendo dificultades a la hora de simplificar mis informes para la declaración.

La detective soltó una carcajada, el alivio abriéndose paso por su cara.

- ¡Pensé que era algo más grave!

- ¡Jane! ¡Esto_ es _grave!

- Mira – atrapó mis manos entre las suyas y me mordí el interior de la mejilla, buscando mi autocontrol – si esto te va a causar tantos quebraderos de cabeza no lo hagas.

- Pero tú…

- Maur, has testificado muchas veces frente al jurado y todo ha acabado bien. Olvídate de lo que te dije, nunca tendría que haberte forzado a hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que nos ayudaría a ganar si lo simplifico? – pregunté al cabo de un rato, alzando la mirada de nuestras manos unidas, donde la había tenido fijada, admirando la comodidad que sentía, la naturalidad con la que nuestros dedos parecían unirse.

Jane resopló y alzó el dedo índice, pidiéndome que esperara un segundo.

- Realmente... – comenzó a decir, inclinándose hacia delante. Intenté apartar la vista pero no me dio tiempo y, una vez visto lo que no debía, ya no pude retirarla. La camisa se abrió, dejando al descubierto la suave lencería blanca que llevaba la detective bajo la ropa. Tragué saliva, o lo intenté, pero tenía la boca seca todavía. – Creo que este caso lo tenemos ganado ya – siguió la morena, quitándose los tacones negros y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al apoyar los pies descalzos en la mullida alfombra que había bajo mi mesa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – conseguí decir, aunque no estaba prestando mucha atención.

- Está bastante claro para el jurado.

- Eso no lo sabes, Jane.

- ¡Pero es que es obvio! – Exclamó la aludida, desembarazándose de la americana y dejándola apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Volví a recorrer su delgado cuerpo con mi mirada, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio inferior. Ella comenzó a pasear frente a la mesa, dando círculos, dejando escapar su frustración, ajena totalmente a mi reacción. – ¿Te puedes creer que se presentó esta mañana dos horas tarde y tuvimos que esperar a que llegara? ¡El principal sospechoso del asesinato, al que estamos culpando, se atrevió a ser impuntual ante el juez más intransigente de todo Boston!

- Seguro que eso le hará perder puntos.

- Eso espero… - la detective se quedó parada frente a mí, con una mano en la cadera. - ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué tenemos que ir a juicio en casos así! – y reanudó su recorrido.

Desconecté totalmente de lo que estaba diciendo, mi mente demasiado ocupada deleitándose con su imagen paseándose ahí delante, como si me estuviera haciendo un pase de modelos privado. Moviendo exageradamente las manos, expresando su frustración y desacuerdo con el sistema actual, su blusa se pegaba y desprendía de su cuerpo, dejando entrever lo que escondía debajo. Su falda se ajustaba a la perfección a sus caderas, marcando sus curvas, sin dejarse un solo detalle, haciendo que sus piernas parecieran infinitamente largas, fuertes y moldeadas, con el moreno perfecto y correspondiente a la estación actual. Ya no llevaba los tacones, pero no hacía falta, podía imaginármela perfectamente con ellos, además, así la diferencia de altura entre ambas no era tan notable.

Jane dejó de pasear para mirarme, expectante, como esperando mi respuesta a algo que ella había dicho o preguntado. Algo que yo no había escuchado por estar tan abstraída. Me levanté de la silla, saliendo de detrás de la mesa y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Te vas?

No contesté, me limité a echar el pestillo y giré sobre mis tacones, enfrentándome a la mirada de total confusión de la detective. Me acerqué a ella con determinación, dejando caer al suelo la cazadora de cuero por el camino, comprobando fugazmente que las cortinas de mi despacho estaban corridas, tal y como las había dejado yo esa misma mañana. Me paré a escasos centímetros de la detective, observando sus labios húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos, listos para recibirme; y sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidos por algo que esperé que fuera deseo. Rodeé su cara con mis manos y la atraje hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios con rabia, toda el ansia acumulada escapando como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase.

Ella tardó unos segundos en responderme, sorprendida, pero cuando lo hizo, enganchó ambos índices en las trabillas de mis vaqueros, tirando de mi cuerpo para pegarlo totalmente al suyo, respondiendo a mi beso con fiereza, devorándonos mutuamente como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

Y quizá era así.

Ahora que por fin habíamos dado el paso, nos faltaba tiempo. Y nos sobraba la ropa. Tiré de su blusa para sacarla de la apretada falda, desatando los botones tan rápido como podía sin romperlos, no queriendo estropearle la prenda. Pronto esta cayó al suelo, a nuestros pies, junto con mi jersey. La empujé con gentileza hasta que su culo se topó con el borde de la mesa y dejé sus labios para probar su tentador cuello, mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel al descubierto.

Mis manos se deslizaron de su cintura a su espalda, subiendo en una larga caricia hasta el broche de su sujetador, y estaba tratando de abrirlo cuando Jane giró bruscamente, cambiando nuestras posiciones y siendo yo la que acabó con el culo apoyado sobre la mesa. Sin poder esperar más, necesitando sentir su cuerpo totalmente desnudo contra el mío, su piel sobre mi piel, la aparté suavemente, alejándola de mí.

- ¿Maura? – inquirió, mirándome con el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y los labios enrojecidos.

Le puse un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola, y me giré, tirando todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa, sin preocuparme que cayeran con estrépito al suelo ni que se mezclaran unos con otros. ¿Qué más daba eso cuando tenía a Jane Rizzoli en ropa interior pegada a mi espalda?

Seguí despejando mi mesa, los labios de la detective recorriendo mi espalda, dejando un húmedo camino tras de sí, estremeciendo hasta el último nervio de mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente vacía, la superficie de madera brillando bajo la tenue luz que se colaba a través de las persianas, volví a encarar a la morena, recorriendo su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos, delineando sus labios y cada curva de su cara para luego bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho.

- ¿Maur? – susurró ella.

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, deslizando mi mano por su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador, soltándolo por fin. La prenda cayó al suelo, entre nosotras.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Mauraaaa!

Parpadeé, saliendo de mi ensoñación, y encontrándome con los ojos marrones de Jane a escasos centímetros de los míos. Pero tenían un brillo divertido y no lujurioso. Los labios de la morena estaban curvados en una gran y divertida sonrisa, de un rosa pálido. Se había apoyado sobre los informes, ambas palmas extendidas sobre las hojas, echando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos, inclinándose hacia mí desde el otro lado de la mesa, que seguía con los papeles encima, en orden, sin signo alguno de una aventura amorosa.

Me sonrojé, avergonzada, y, a la vez, sin sentirme para nada culpable, solo preocupada de que mi mejor amiga pudiera leer en mi cara lo que acababa de imaginarme.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? – inquirió Rizzoli.

- Ejem… Solo me he despistado unos segundos.

- ¿Unos segundos? Te has quedado embobada un buen rato – se río, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de la suavidad de esos rizos entre mis dedos, la sensación de apresarlos en mi mano y las cosquillas que provocaban en mi cuerpo desnudo. Me sentía acalorada y horriblemente excitada.

- Ven – la morena entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y tiró de mí hacia el sofá, empujándome los hombros para que me sentara.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a colocar encima de mis piernas, pero ella simplemente se acomodó a mi lado, mirándome todavía con clara curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que ronda en esta preciosa cabecita?

- Nada – me apresuré a contestar.

- Maura, no me mientas o te saldrá urticaria.

Resoplé, dándome por vencida, sabiendo que no podría mentirle por mucho que me esforzara. ¡Era una detective, olía las mentiras desde metros de distancia!

- Está bien.

- Vale, te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿En qué pensabas?

- Estaba sufriendo un episodio de Apodyopsis.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Jane, arqueando las cejas al máximo, sin saber cómo tomarse mi respuesta.

- Dije que te contestaría, no que te lo explicaría.

- ¡Maur! – protestó la morena.

Oculté una sonrisa, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella, caminando hacia mi mesa. Giré al llegar, apoyándome contra el borde, tal y como había hecho en mi fantasía.

- Si me disculpas, tengo informes que simplificar – contesté, con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Venga ya! – Ante la falta de reacción por mi parte, se levantó, refunfuñando – Que sepas que pienso investigar eso que me has dicho.

- Adelante – dije, observándola salir por la puerta de mi despacho, contoneándose con una sensualidad de la que no era consciente. Al cabo de cinco segundos, sus alborotados rizos volvieron a asomarse por un lado.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Apodyopsis.

Asintió, regalándome una sonrisa fugaz antes de desaparecer de nuevo, murmurando para sí misma la palabra. Contuve una risa, sabiendo que, para cuando llegara a la planta de homicidios, ya se le habría olvidado y jamás sabría que, lo que había pasado, era que la había desnudado mentalmente y había tenido una fantasía con ella.

Y lo volvería hacer.


	2. Gymnophoria

**¡Gracias por todas las reviews! Significa mucho para mí.**

**Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de esta loca historia :) ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Gymnophoria**

Entré en el ascensor todavía sin poder quitarme aquella rara sensación de encima. Maura había estado muy abstraída, y eso era mucho decir, ya que la forense siempre estaba centrada en el trabajo, dejando de lado todo lo que pudiera estar pasando en su vida para ayudar a la víctima de turno. Sí, podía despistarse o irse por las ramas, pero solo cuando sus explicaciones científicas entraban en juego.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared metálica, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día agotador, toda la mañana metida en una sala del juzgado, escuchando declaración tras declaración, viendo a los jueces asentir del mismo modo ante todos los testigos. Monótono, aburrido. Y aún encima no tenía a Maura para distraerme como en los demás, a ella le tocaba el día siguiente, justo cuando mi presencia ya no era requerida. Parecía hecho adrede.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa asomara a mis labios al darme cuenta de cuánto había crecido mi dependencia hacia la forense. Jamás había necesitado a nadie tanto como la necesitaba a ella. Es más, jamás había buscado la compañía de alguien tanto como buscaba la suya. Cuando estaba triste, siempre podía contar con un comentario totalmente fuera de contexto que me sacara una sonrisa. Cuando lloraba, Maura siempre me prestaba su hombro, olvidándose de cuán caro había sido el vestido o blusa que llevaba puesto. Cuando reía, sabía que su risa me acompañaría. De ahí que ahora mi vida girarse prácticamente alrededor de aquella mujer rubia, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias.

Pensar en ella me llevó a recordar el principal motivo de mi viaje en ascensor, el cual acababa de terminar. Salí de mi ensoñación justo cuando el sonido de las puertas al abrirse me indicaba que había llegado al destino marcado. Salí pisando fuerte, logrando que todos los detectives presentes se girasen ante el sonido de mis tacones. Me gané unos cuantos silbidos por un lado, otros tantos comentarios por el otro, y mucha testosterona liberada.

- ¡Janie! ¡Pero qué guapa estás!

- Tengo prisa – contesté, lanzando una mirada a mi ordenador.

- Qué arisca eres – exclamó mi madre, atrapándome entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera escabullirme. Me quedé rígida, con cara de fastidio. ¿Era tan difícil de entender que no me gustasen los abrazos?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ma?

- Vine a traerle a los chicos algo de merienda – contestó, haciendo un gesto hacia la bandeja con galletas que había encima de una mesa y que estaba siendo rápidamente atacada. – Deberías ir a juicios más a menudo, Janie, así podrías vestirte como una auténtica mujer.

- ¡Ya visto como una mujer! – refunfuñé, a sabiendas de que no era cierto. Me liberé de sus manos, que estaban jugueteando con mi pelo.

- ¡Ja! – Angela soltó una risa irónica y sacudió la cabeza, desesperada.

- No tengo tiempo para esto…

Dejando relucir mi lado borde, me aparté de ella, buscando el refugio que me aportaba mi mesa. Me senté, suspirando de alivio al poder quitarme los tacones, sin que nadie me viera. Encendí sesión en el ordenador y abrí el Google con rapidez, tamborileando impacientemente con los dedos en el ratón ante la lentitud de internet.

- ¿Jane? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Frankie se sentó en el borde de mi mesa, mirándome inquisitivamente. Me tragué la maldición y me pinté una sonrisa en la cara, diciéndome a mí misma que si era amable, quizá se fuera antes de que se me olvidara la palabra.

- ¿Trabajar?

- Pero si estáis en medio de un juicio.

_Vas a tener que buscar una excusa mejor,_ me susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

- Necesitaba comprobar unas cosas para la declaración de mañana. Me voy ahora, no se me olvida que tenemos cena familiar.

- Ah, respecto a eso… Yo no podré ir. – se rascó la nuca con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamé, contrariada.

- Quedé con una chica.

- Así que me dejas sola con ma… Muy bonito.

- En realidad, ella va a cenar a casa de Cavanaugh, creo que pasará la noche allí tam…

- Vale – le corté, alzando una mano y poniendo una mueca – Demasiada información.

Frankie se encogió de hombros, como si a él tampoco le hiciera mucha gracia que nuestra madre tuviera una relación amorosa con el teniente de la unidad de homicidios. Mi jefe. Solo de pensarlo me entraban arcadas, por mucho que Maura insistiera en que era algo natural, que no se puede elegir de quién te enamoras. _En el fondo tiene razón, si no, mírate a ti, _volvió a susurrar aquella impertinente voz. Fruncí el ceño, molesta conmigo misma y con mi mente.

Pero aquello me había hecho recordar la razón por la que había subido a la planta de homicidios en lugar de irme directamente a casa. Maura Isles y sus episodios. Frankie debió de notar mis ganas de librarme de él, porque se levantó de la mesa con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Te dejo para que mires lo que necesitas.

- Vale – me mordí el interior de la mejilla, pensativa – Suerte con tu cita – le grité mientras veía su espalda irse por el pasillo. Se giró para levantar ambos pulgares como si lo tuviera controlado, pero en el fondo yo sabía que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Saqué mi móvil de la funda y tecleé con rapidez.

**Una pizza. Yo cerveza. Tú vino. Juntas. En tu casa. ¿Te apuntas?**

La respuesta de Maura se hizo esperar unos segundos.

**¿Acaso tienes que preguntar? Te veo en media hora.**

Reprimí la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar de mis labios y me centré en el cursor parpadeante de Google. Miré la barra blanca, preparada para insertar mi búsqueda.

Adopy… Apydio… Apodo…

Mierda. ¡Se me había olvidado la maldita palabra!

_Céntrate, Rizzoli. ¡Vamos!, _me insté, forzando la memoria. Recordaba haber vuelto al despacho al poco rato de irme para preguntarle qué me había dicho. Y ella había contestado…

Ugh, había estado más concentrada en admirar a la forense que en escuchar. Sus rizos rubios perfectamente colocados, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su sonrisa divertida, mostrando que ya sabía que no me iba a acordar… Aquello estaba llegando a límites insospechados. No podía ser que estuviera enamorándome de ella.

- Vale, empezaba por "A" seguro – murmuré para mí misma, con la vista fija en la pantalla. Presioné la tecla correspondiente y me centré en recordar lo siguiente. – Y terminaba en "sis" porque recuerdo que pensé que rimaba con "crisis".

También estaba algo segura de que había una "p" y una "d" por ahí metidas, y quizá una "y". Pero me faltaban vocales para crear una palabra con un mínimo de sentido, dentro de su rareza. Resoplé, apartándome los rizos de la cara, molesta por ser tan predecible. Para Maura estaba claro que no me iba a acordar de la palabra, por eso quizá la había usado, o quizá porque le pasaba algo grave y no tenía el valor suficiente para decírmelo a la cara todavía. Deseché la idea de la cabeza, ella no era así, si algo le pasase, sería la primera en enterarme.

Intenté recordar cómo la había notado. ¿Estaba preocupada? No, solo extrañamente abstraída, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra cosa. No había escuchado la mitad de lo que le había dicho, no la culpaba, habían sido quejas sobre el juicio. Pero, aparte de eso, la forense había estado normal, un poco alterada, o quizá susceptible. ¿Y si estaba en ese momento del mes? Me estremecí, no siendo mi tema favorito.

Lo que sí tenía muy claro era la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de mí, como si su mirada se hubiera fijado en mi cuerpo y no se hubiera despegado de ahí en todo el rato. Me había dado cuenta de su extraño rubor, de que se humedecía los labios con demasiada frecuencia, de que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos…

Casi estaba describiéndome a mí cuando estaba excitada. Me paré un segundo a considerarlo, pero enseguida lo barrí de mi cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia. ¿Cómo iba a estar Maura excitada? ¿Por mí? Vale, había cambiado de indumentaria, pero ella me había visto así muchas veces. Solo estaba proyectando mis propios deseos, tergiversando la realidad para que se ajustara a lo que me gustaría que pasara.

Cogí un post-it y comencé a garabatear las letras que creía que llevaba la palabra, cambiándoles el orden, buscando cuál hacía que algo saltara en mi cabeza, cuál apretaba el gatillo de la memoria.

Mi móvil vibró, desconcentrándome. Lo abrí y vi que era un mensaje de la forense.

**¿Vas a tardar mucho más? Se enfría la pizza.**

Al mirar el reloj, me sorprendió ver que me había pasado media hora pintarrajeando en una hoja, sin darme cuenta.

**Perdona, se me ha pasado la hora. Llego en 10 min.**

Salí rápidamente del hueco en el que había aparcado el coche, agradeciendo que se hubiera ido el de delante para no tener que maniobrar. Todo el camino estuve dándole vueltas a esos nuevos e irracionales sentimientos hacia mi mejor amiga. No podía permitir que siguieran creciendo, que se descontrolaran, tenía que volver a meterlos en su jaula. Si quería seguir disponiendo de la calma que me trasmitía la rubia, de su comprensión, de su amistad; aquello debía desaparecer.

Frené frente la puerta de su casa, quitando las llaves del contacto sin salir todavía del coche. Me recosté contra el apoyacabezas, respirando hondo, centrándome en que Maura era, ante todo y solo, mi amiga. Estuve varios segundos así, con los ojos cerrados, metiendo y sacando aire lentamente de mis pulmones, acompasando mi respiración, obligándola a no acelerarse cuando viera a la forense.

_Tú puedes con esto, _me dije. Asentí para reforzarlo e, iba a abrir la puerta, cuando me vino un flash repentino.

- ¡Apodyopsis! – grité para el interior del coche.

- R&I –

- ¿Maura? – pregunté, empujando la puerta abierta y entrando cuidadosamente.

- Pasa, pasa – contestó ella desde la cocina. Se oía el ruido de vajilla entrechocando, así que me guie por eso, buscando a la forense con la mirada.

Ésta apareció de detrás de la isla de la cocina, con el pelo algo revuelto y un montón de platos en las manos que estuvieron a punto de escurrírsele cuando me vio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirí, extremadamente atenta a todas sus reacciones.

- ¿Eh? No, no, es… - resopló para apartarse un mechón molesto de la cara – Pensé que te cambiarías antes de venir.

- Tenía esa intención pero me entretuve en la comisaria y vine directamente para no hacerte esperar.

- No me importa esperarte – soltó Maura, sin pensar. Luego se mordió el labio como si se arrepintiera. – Quiero decir, podrías haberte cambiado.

Sonreí de lado, mirándola tratar de apartarse el pelo de nuevo de la cara con el hombro. Me acerqué, la diferencia de altura haciéndose notar al estar ella descalza y yo en tacones, y le recogí el problemático mechón tras la oreja, rozando con mis manos su mejilla. La rubia tragó saliva notablemente, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente, la boca entreabierta.

Apreté los labios para no sonreír y me alejé de ella.

- ¿Te importa si te cojo una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones? – pregunté, dándole la espalda para apoyarme en la pared y quitarme los tacones. Apoyé ambos pies en el parqué con un gemido de alivio y miré hacia Maura por el rabillo del ojo.

Se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla en un gesto que también hacía yo, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de ella, y tenía sus ojos verdes fijados en mi cuerpo. Otra vez. Experimenté una gran sensación de déjà-vu, pero seguí de espaldas, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Saqué la blusa de dentro de la falda y comencé a desabrochar los botones de abajo mientras iba a su habitación, pero pude oírla coger aire sonoramente, en un jadeo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración hasta no poder más.

Me apoyé contra la pared de su vestidor, recolectando hasta la última gota de autocontrol que tenía en mi cuerpo, lo iba a necesitar para seguir con ese jueguecito. Dejé la camisa colocada cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama de la forense, sabiendo cuánto le molestaba el desorden con la ropa. Llevé la mano a mi espalda para bajar la cremallera de la falda, pero se quedó atascada con algo que no lograba ver y era demasiado apretada para girarla y colocar la parte trasera en la delantera. Refunfuñando, saliéndome de mi plan, asomé la cabeza por la puerta entornada de la habitación.

- ¿Maur?

- Dime.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? – me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa – Por favor – añadí.

Oí sus pasos aproximarse, con algo de inseguridad cuánto más cerca estaba. Llamó suavemente, apenas golpeando la madera con los nudillos.

- Puedes entrar, no te voy a comer – contesté, tragándome la sonrisa.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, entrando con la vista fijada en el suelo, como si temiera encontrarme desnuda. Poco a poco, subió la mirada a lo largo de mis piernas, despacio, sin prisa alguna, deleitándose; hasta que llego a mi cara. Pude ver que tenía los ojos verdes oscurecidos, como esta mañana, y me imaginé que los míos estarían igual, porque la habitación estaba ahora cargada de sensualidad. El aire era más pesado, y ambas respirábamos entrecortadamente.

- ¿No…? – Carraspeó, buscando la voz para hablar - ¿No encuentras ropa? – Inquirió la forense inocentemente.

Negué con la cabeza, conteniendo un estremecimiento. Maura volvió a repasarme con la mirada, parecía que lo hacía de manera casi inconsciente.

- Se me ha enganchado la cremallera de la falda y no consigo bajarla – expliqué, haciendo una seña a mi espalda.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mandándome girar con un gesto. Se frotó las manos para calentarlas, aun así, no pude evitar arquearme ante su contacto.

- Perdona – musitó.

No dije nada, tampoco podía. Tenía la garganta atascada, seca, y mis pulmones parecían que no conseguían el aire necesario para funcionar. Noté su roce en la espalda, la suave caricia de sus dedos al introducirlos entre mi piel y la tela de la falda para desenganchar el hilo. Cuando hubo terminado, deslizó la cremallera hasta abajo del todo, aunque podía hacerlo yo.

Ninguna de las dos nos movimos, nos quedamos ahí quietas, escasos centímetros separándonos.

Aquella sensación persistía, la misma que había experimentado al visitarla en su despacho o minutos antes en la cocina. Antes no sabía qué era, pero ahora incluso podía ponerle nombre. Ella rozó la piel desnuda de mi espalda antes de separarse y casi pude notar un vacío de aire en el sitio que hasta hacía unos segundos había ocupado su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, no abandonó la habitación.

Dudé en si dar el paso o no. Podría estropearlo todo o podía cambiar a mejor. Pero la pregunta que me corroía era… ¿Tenía el valor suficiente? Respiré hondo y contesté mentalmente.

Sí.

- ¿Maura? – llamé, girando sobre mis talones.

Ella recorrió mi torso con la mirada antes de volver a fijarla en mis ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás teniendo otro episodio de los tuyos? No has dicho casi nada desde que entré.

- No – contestó con una risa. – Estoy perfectamente.

- Mmmm… Supongo que cuando lo tienes delante no hace falta imaginárselo, ¿no? – dejé caer, apretando los labios para no sonreír, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, e intentó replicar, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

- Apodyopsis – continué, acercándome a ella. – El acto de desnudar mentalmente a una persona. Pensaste que no me acordaría, ¿verdad?, por eso tuviste el valor suficiente de decírmelo. Tenías razón, pero no contaste con que a veces te escucho cuando hablas – le guiñé un ojo con diversión, ahora sin preocuparme por ocultar la gran sonrisa que se estaba extendiendo por mi rostro.

- Jane, puedo explicarlo…

- No hace falta – la corté, alzando una mano. - ¿Sabes qué llevo sintiendo todo el día y que no conocía hasta hace unos minutos? Gymnophoria, asumo que sabes lo que es.

- La sensación de que alguien te está desnudando mentalmente – contestó Maura con voz suave, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Y… He de decirlo – di un paso hacia ella, la falda, ahora suelta, cayendo libre por mis piernas, resbalando hasta hacerse un guiñapo a mis pies. La salté, parándome a escasos centímetros de la forense, nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su lengua humedeciendo sus labios de manera hipnótica. Me centré en su mirada, tratando de que nada más de distrajese.

- Me gustó experimentarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – susurró la rubia, casi sobre mis labios. - Quizá pueda ayudarte con eso.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Mmmm… Soy una experta de la materia.

- Me alegro, porque si no iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

- ¿Hacer el qué? – inquirió, sus verdes ojos mostrando confusión.

No contesté, me limité a enganchar mis dedos en las trabillas de sus vaqueros y acercar su cuerpo al mío, pegándolos hasta que no cupo ni una mota de polvo entre ambas.


	3. Basorexia

**Perdón por la tardanza, no fue algo planeado, sino más bien la acumulación de una serie de sucesos que escapaban de mi control. Pronto llegará el capítulo final, no puedo prometer que sea mañana, pero el domingo definitivamente este fanfic ya estará terminado.**

**El capítulo de hoy va a dedicado a mis Rizzleholics - ellas saben quiénes son - que han estado todo el día detrás de mí para que actualizara. Ale, aquí tenéis, chicas. Espero que cumpla las expectativas.**

**Dejadme una review y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir. ¡Un saludo y hasta el próximo!**

* * *

**Basorexia**

Mi cerebro no conseguía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me había pillado. Sabía que había tenido una fantasía sexual con ella delante y no estaba enfadada, es más, ahí estaba Jane Rizzoli, medio desnuda y a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sus labios casi sobre los míos, sus dedos enganchados en las trabillas de mis vaqueros, pegándome a ella como si no quisiera que existiera un solo hueco entre nosotras.

Como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

_Para eso tienes que ser capaz de andar primero,_ comentó una vocecita en mi cabeza. Y era cierto. Estaba en estado de shock.

No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, pero mi fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque no estuviésemos en mi despacho. ¿Realmente iba a desaprovechar eso? ¿Pensaba quedarme ahí parada, sin reaccionar?

Algo cambió en los ojos de la detective ante la falta de respuesta por mi parte, casi pude ver como algo se rompía en su interior, unos escasos segundos antes de que alzara una barrera de dureza y ocultara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Aquello por fin logró despertarme, las órdenes que mandaba mi cerebro fueron respondidas por mi cuerpo.

- Perdón… - comenzó a disculparse la morena, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos perdían la fuerza y dejaba caer las manos.

Antes de que estableciera una total distancia entre nosotras, no solo física, sino también psicológica; alcé una mano, deslizándola por su mejilla, un simple roce con el dorso de mis dedos, suficiente para abrir una brecha en su muralla de protección. Con las yemas de los dedos, acaricié sus labios, recibiendo inmediata respuesta por su parte. Entreabrió la boca, aspirando aire con fuerza, logrando que mis neuronas comenzaran a producir grandes cantidades de dopamina materializadas en el cosquilleo que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, acumulándose en la zona baja del abdomen; usando la expresión coloquial, notaba mariposas en el estómago.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en aquel reducido espacio en el que casi respirábamos el mismo aire. Su mirada marrón ya no era chocolate con leche, sino que se había convertido en chocolate negro. Mirarla casi te daba la sensación de saborear el cacao en tu boca, su calidez recorriendo tu garganta, su suavidad jugueteando con tu lengua, su dulzura impregnando tus papilas gustativas.

_¿Por qué no dejas de imaginarlo y, simplemente, te lanzas a probarlo?_

Decidí hacerle caso a aquel pensamiento y dejarme de juegos que solo hacían de la espera una tortura insoportable.

Deslicé mi mano hacia la nuca de la detective, atrayéndola suavemente hacia mí. Jane cerró los ojos, un suave suspiro escapando de su boca, casi parecía alivio. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron, todavía sin tocarnos, nuestros labios temblando de pura expectativa, con ansias, deseo y hambre. Un suave roce, piel contra piel, suficiente para por fin probarla, para saber que era tan suave como me había imaginado.

Ambas respirábamos con dificultad cuando abrimos los ojos, mirándonos, viendo en los ojos de la otra lo que estábamos experimentando.

Con decisión, me acerqué con rapidez a sus labios, con ganas de más. Aquel simple toque no me había bastado, quería explorar su boca, entrelazar su lengua con la mía, oírla gemir de puro placer.

¡RRRIIIIINNNGGG!

El timbre del teléfono nos sobresaltó, impidiéndome llegar a mi destino. Nos separamos de golpe, desconcertadas, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

- Te llaman – dije, ahogada por la excitación.

- A ti también – contestó Jane con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

Era sexy. Mucho.

Fui consciente de que la detective tenía razón y salí medio corriendo de la habitación para ir a buscar mi móvil, olvidado encima de la encimera de la cocina, al lado de la pizza y la botella de vino, ya descorchada para dejarlo respirar. Maldije a quién fuera que hubiera tenido la genial idea de cometer un asesinato ahora.

- Isles.

- Doctora, se requiere su presencia – saludó al otro lado de la línea un agente al que no reconocí.

- ¿Dónde? – suspiré, resignada. Me acababan de fastidiar la noche.

- Reserva de Stony Brook, ¿sabe llegar?

- Tengo GPS, gracias.

- La esperamos pues.

Sabía que le había ofendido al ser tan seca pero, sinceramente, me daba igual. Estaría refunfuñando un rato, quejándose a sus compañeros de que le obligaran a llamarme, se burlarían un poco de mí, empleando los múltiples motes que yo sabía que existían y se le olvidaría a los cinco minutos. Yo, por el contrario, tenía que presentarme a una escena del crimen compartiendo coche con la mujer a la que había estado a punto de hacer el amor. ¿Quién me iba a ayudar a mí con esta frustración sexual?

Volví a la habitación justo cuando la detective tiraba el móvil encima de la cama con un gruñido. Contuve una sonrisa, por lo menos sabía que no era la única fastidiada por aquella llamada.

- Tenemos un fiambre – comentó, incómoda, todavía desnuda en el centro de la habitación.

Me giré, fingiendo que estaba cogiendo algo de la mesilla aunque en realidad me dediqué a rebuscar en el cajón, sin necesitar nada de allí pero sin querer mirarla porque no podría resistir la tentación.

- Jane, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no les llames así? Son personas.

- Lo eran antes de dejarse matar.

Hice una mueca y me volví para encararla.

- Em… ¿Me dejas ropa tuya? – inquirió, rehuyendo mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- Claro, mira en el vestidor.

- Maura – me llamó dos minutos después - ¿Tienes algo que me sirva?

Solté una carcajada y entré, viendo que había tratado de ponerse unos vaqueros míos pero que le quedaban cortos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan alta? – protesté.

- Quizá tomé mucha leche de pequeña, ¡yo que sé!

- En realidad – contesté mientras le hacía una seña para que se quitara los pantalones – tomar calcio no te hace crecer si no lo combinas con una dieta variada y equilibrada y, por lo menos, una hora de deporte diario.

- Doctora Isles, ¿cree que podrá concentrarse en buscarme algo de ropa y dejarse de charla Wikipedia?

Sonreí, asintiendo. Jane me correspondió con otra gran sonrisa que logró que algo dentro de mí se derritiera.

- Tienes dos opciones – me giré hacia ella con un pequeño montón de prendas en los brazos. Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia la habitación y me siguió de cerca, podía notar su respiración en mi cuello mientras dejaba todo estirado en la cama. – Puedes llevar uno de mis vestidos o remangarte el bajo de los pantalones para que no se note que te quedan cortos.

- ¿En serio?

- Es la nueva moda, Jane.

Ella frunció el ceño, observándose una pierna, estirándola para ver si realmente era tan exagerado. Resopló y se desabrochó los vaqueros, quitándoselos entre saltitos. Aparté la mirada, centrándola en los vestidos pulcramente colocados sobre el edredón, tratando de averiguar cuál sería el más adecuado para la detective.

- Esto te quedaría perfecto.

La morena miró de arriba abajo el conjunto compuesto por una falda de tubo roja y una blusa blanca.

- Estás de broma, ¿no?

Me la quedé mirando, desconcertada.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Para llevar eso me vestiría con mi ropa, Maura – contestó Jane con una sonrisa torcida.

_Ugh, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan irresistible?_

- Tienes razón.

- Por supuesto que la tengo – masculló la detective, apartándose los rizos de la cara con aires de importancia.

Sacudí la cabeza, divertida, y volví a entrar en el vestidor, segura de que tenía unos pantalones que le podían servir a la morena. Rebusqué por entre las perchas, encontrando lo que buscaba al poco rato.

- ¡Jane!

- Maur, no hace falta que grites, estoy justo detrás de ti – se quejó, acariciándose los oídos como si le dolieran.

- Perdón, no te había visto – me disculpé – Toma – le entregué unos pantalones anchos negros y una blusa rosa, pensado especialmente para ir juntos.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Esto seguro que me vale! – aplaudió con entusiasmo y se escabulló a la habitación para cambiarse.

-R&I-

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó la detective, inclinándose sobre el volante para ver mejor el camino.

- Deberías haberme dejado conducir a mí…

- Sabes que odio cuando conduces.

- Ya, pero habríamos llegado hace tiempo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¡Porque yo hago caso al GPS y tú no!

- No, perdona pero este chisme está loco. – Hizo un gesto hacia el aparato, pegado mediante una ventosa al parabrisas - No vamos a llegar a Stony Brook atravesando una pared.

- Ha sido un error, a veces le pasa cuando llueve – protesté.

- Peor me lo pones…

- Solo tendrías que haberle dejado relocalizarse – continué, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

La detective sacudió la cabeza y puso más frecuencia en los limpiaparabrisas para poder ver bien en aquella carretera tan oscura.

- Mira a ver si tienes cobertura – me pidió.

Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta encontrar el móvil.

- Nada, ninguna barra.

- Coge mi móvil.

- ¿Dónde lo tienes?

- En el bolsillo izquierdo.

La miré con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué? No pensé que lo fuera a necesitar – contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros de manera inocente.

- Lo que hago por ti… - murmuré, desabrochándome el cinturón. - ¡Los ojos en la carretera! – le ordené al ver que me miraba con la sombra de una sonrisa en la cara.

- Sí, señora.

Liberé el brazo del cinturón y me incliné hacia el asiento del conductor, clavándome dolorosamente el freno de mano en el abdomen. Colé la cabeza por debajo de los brazos de Jane, asegurándome de que no le golpeaba y hacía que girase el volante bruscamente y palpé su pierna para tratar de averiguar dónde tenía el bolsillo aquel pantalón.

- ¿Puedes encender las luces interiores? – pedí, con la voz ahogada.

Ella se limitó a asentir y pronto un brillo anaranjado iluminó vagamente su asiento. Vi la costura del bolsillo, más arriba de lo que yo recordaba, y deslicé la mano hacia allí, notando la dureza de la carcasa a través de la tela.

- ¿Lo tienes ya? – preguntó la detective con la voz rara.

- Un segundo – atrapé el móvil con dos dedos y lo saqué del bolsillo.

Pero aquella situación era tan incómoda que se me resbaló de las manos y cayó con varios golpes a los pies de la morena.

- ¡Ugh! – exclamé con frustración. – Se me ha caído.

- Déjalo, ya lo cojo cuando lleguemos.

- No, Jane, llevar objetos entre los pedales del coche puede causar un accidente. Y no pongas los ojos en blanco – le advertí.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Te conozco demasiado bien.

Se revolvió en el asiento, tratando de facilitarme las cosas, pero solo me lo hizo más difícil. Ahora mi cara quedaba justo encima de cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba todo el día deseando probar. Carraspeé y ladeé la cabeza, mirando hacia la zona del salpicadero, tanteando en busca del móvil porque ahí abajo no llegaba la pobre luz.

- Ahora es cuando nos para la policía y vivimos la situación más incómoda de nuestras vidas – bromeó la detective.

Contuve la risa y me concentré en mi tarea.

- Lo tengo, lo tengo – anuncié, agarrándolo bien esta vez para evitar accidentes.

- ¡Aleluya!

Abrí la tapa y dejé escapar un resoplido.

- Sin cobertura.

La detective no pudo evitar reírse y, al poco, me uní a ella. Tantos problemas para nada, por lo menos habíamos vivido una situación divertida.

- Puedes encender las largas, no creo que nos encontremos con otros coches por aquí.

- Gracias, mamá – masculló Jane.

- De nada – contesté cuando las luces iluminaron un cartel de madera que ponía "Bienvenidos a la Reserva de Stony Brook". – Ves, te dije que siguieras el GPS.

- ¿Incluso a través de paredes? – replicó ella, sonriendo.

No tuve tiempo para contestarle algo ingenioso porque fue reduciendo la velocidad a medida que las luces rojas y azules aumentaban de intensidad. La detective frenó, sin apagar el coche para que siguieran funcionando los limpiaparabrisas y ambas nos inclinamos hacia delante para tratar de ver lo que ocurría.

Unos golpecitos en mi ventana nos sobresaltaron.

- Detective Rizzoli, Doctora Isles – nos saludó un uniformado joven, rondando los veinticinco, con unos bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa radiante. Era bastante atractivo y ambas fuimos conscientes de ello.

- Agente – contestó la morena.

El policía se tiró del cuello del chubasquero, buscando la protección del paraguas que tenía abierto.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – inquirí, viendo que solo había un coche patrulla aparcado tras las cintas amarillas.

- Se fueron hace… - el joven miró el reloj de su muñeca – Media hora.

Le lancé una mirada a Jane de "culpa tuya" que ésta decidió ignorar.

- Nos perdimos un poco con tanta lluvia – se excusó, haciendo una mueca.

- El Dr. Pike me pidió que le dijera que él se encargaba de este caso.

- Qué tragedia – murmuré, era conocida la falta de meticulosidad de Pike.

- Respecto a usted, Detective, nos avisaron de que estabais en medio de un juicio, así que se lo asignaron a otro, no recuerdo ahora el nombre… - la frente del uniformado se frunció cuando trató de hacer memoria, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

- No pasa nada, ya preguntaré – contestó Jane.

- Gracias, Agente…

- Conrad.

- Conrad – completé, sonriéndole ampliamente.

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y, con un movimiento de cabeza, corrió de vuelta al coche patrulla. Cerré mi ventana y me giré para mirar a Jane, sin esperar que ésta me estuviera observando atentamente.

- ¿Acabas de ligar con el pobre Conrad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

- Sí, Doctora Isles, le has hecho sonrojarse y todo.

- Solo le estaba agradeciendo su amable gesto de bajarse en pleno chubasco para informarnos – comenté con sencillez.

Y era la pura verdad. ¿Cómo iba a ligar con él teniendo al objeto de mis más profundos deseos a mi lado?

- Es su trabajo, Maur.

Jane agarró el volante, acelerando bruscamente para salir de allí.

- ¿Estás celosa? – pregunté sin pensar.

Vi cómo apretaba los labios pero se mantuvo en silencio. Para evitar que conversáramos más, encendió la radio.

_"__I'll make you wait for more__ / Make you beat to the core / tomorrow you'll be sore / Let me see you sexercize". __("Voy a hacer que esperes más / Hacerte ganar el corazón / Mañana estarás dolorida / Déjame verte sexercitarte")._

Ambas fuimos conscientes de lo que estaba diciendo la canción y contuve una sonrisa, sin perderme detalle de la reacción de la detective. Ella simplemente mantuvo cara de póker y alargó la mano para cambiar de emisora.

"_Oh my love__/ See my blood red for you__ / A dried sponge / suddenly wet from you". __("Oh mi amor / Mira mi sangre, roja por ti / Una esponja seca / De repente húmeda para ti")._

Volvió a cambiar de emisora, frunciendo el ceño.

_"__TV on blast / Turn it down, turn it down / don't want it to clash / with my body screaming out / I know you hearin' it / you got me moaning now". __("La televisión está al máximo / Apágala, apágala / No quiero que el sonido se mezcle / Con el de mi cuerpo gritando / Sé que lo estás escuchando / Me tienes gimiendo")._

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para no reírme, algo que cada vez era más difícil. ¿Se habían puesto todas las emisoras de acuerdo para poner música erótica? La morena resopló, cambiando la radio una vez más.

_"__Have to touch myself to pretend you are there / your hands are in my hips / your name is on my lips / over, over again / like my only prayer". __("Tengo que tocarme, pretendiendo que estás ahí / Tus manos en mis caderas / Tu nombre en mis labios / Una y otra vez / Como mi única oración")._

Ya no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada cuando la detective apagó la música bruscamente, refunfuñado algo para sí misma y lanzándome una mirada asesina.

- Es la hora – comenté a su pregunta silenciosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Van a ser las doce de la noche de un viernes.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que es un hecho científico que muchas parejas mantienen relaciones sexuales con música de fondo.

- Maura, ¿de dónde sacas estas cosas? – preguntó con cara de asco.

- De mis revistas científicas – contesté inocentemente.

Sonrió a su pesar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pronto llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en la entrada ya que mi garaje estaba ocupado con el Toyota. Se giró, buscando el paraguas que siempre llevaba en el asiento trasero, pero no estaba allí.

- Mierda – masculló – Se me olvidó comprar uno nuevo.

- No pasa nada, estamos a cuatro pasos.

- Con lo que está lloviendo, nos empaparemos – dijo Jane, mirando por mi ventana.

Tenía razón, la lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en el techo del coche, ya se habían formado charcos gigantescos en las zonas ligeramente hundidas del asfalto y algunas alcantarillas estaban desbordadas, incapaces de tragar tanta agua en tan poco tiempo.

- Bueno, dicen que con el agua de lluvia te crece el pelo – me encogí de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa ladeada que no pudo evitar corresponder.

Abrimos las puertas a la vez, corriendo hacia la casa. La pizarra de la acera estaba resbaladiza y la suela de mi zapato patinó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro. Afortunadamente, los rápidos reflejos de la detective evitaron que me cayera de culo al suelo. Me agarró el brazo, manteniéndome en pie y pegándome a su cuerpo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre nosotras, pero en ese momento nos daba igual. Jane parpadeó, haciendo que las gotitas que se habían acumulado en sus pestañas cayeran y se deslizaran por la suave piel de sus mejillas, yendo a parar a sus labios, donde las recogió con la lengua.

- Llevo todo el día con el irrefrenable impulso de besarte – confesé, sin miedo alguno, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No mostró sorpresa, sino más bien comprensión, como si ella estuviera lidiando con el mismo problema.

- ¿No hay ningún término científico para eso? – preguntó con diversión mientras se acercaba más a mí.

- Basorexia.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras atrapaba mi cara entre sus manos y juntaba nuestros labios. El deseo escapó de su jaula y sin importarnos donde estábamos o si alguien pasaba cerca – honestamente, nadie estaba tan loco – nos besamos con pasión, saboreando la lluvia en la boca de la otra. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a tentarse, entrelazándose, rozándose al mismo ritmo que mis labios se deslizaban por los suyos y los suyos por los míos.

Nos separamos al cabo de unos segundos, respirando con dificultad.

Agarré su mano suavemente y tiré de ella hacia la puerta de mi casa, buscando el refugio que ésta nos proporcionaba.


	4. Clinomanía

**Sé que dije que esta historia tendría el punto y final puesto el domingo, pero me fue imposible actualizar y preferí esperar antes que hacer algo rápido y mal. Que sepáis que haré un pequeño epílogo para cerrar bien el fanfic.**

**¡Espero que os guste! Sugerencias, quejas y pedidas de cabeza, hacédmelas saber en una review.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Clinomanía**

Maura tiró de mí hacia el porche de su casa, ambas resguardándonos de la lluvia, chorreando agua pero sin importarnos. No sentía el frío, la excitación recorría mi cuerpo como si de sangre se tratara, de arriba abajo, llegando a cada rincón.

Íbamos a hacerlo. No había otra forma de acabar esa noche.

La forense se agachó para recoger las llaves que se le habían caído encima del felpudo, los nervios jugando con ella, haciendo que le temblaran las manos y no fuera capaz de acertar en la cerradura. Supongo que mi presencia, justo pegada a su espalda, no ayudaba, pero no era capaz de alejarme de ella, era como si tuviera un imán justo con el polo contrario y me atrajera a su cuerpo con una fuerza irresistible.

Finalmente, consiguió abrir la puerta y ambas entramos en la casa, con nerviosismo, con ganas contenidas.

Me quedé parada en el recibidor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuál era el próximo paso. Maura volvió a coger mi mano, con cariño, y me guio hacia su habitación. Nada más llegar, se pegó a mí, atrapando mis labios en un beso distinto al anterior, si en la calle había tenido un papel importante el deseo y el ansia; ahora predominaba la lentitud, la noción de que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y las ganas de hacer que aquello, nuestra primera vez juntas, durase lo máximo posible. Poco a poco, y sin que una orden específica fuera procesada por mi cerebro, mis manos despegaron el jersey de la piel de la forense, sacándoselo por la cabeza y dejándolo caer al suelo. La rubia no se quedó quieta sino que sacó la blusa de dentro de mis pantalones y fue desabrochándola, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual conmigo.

Sabía que yo tenía dudas, y yo sabía que ella lo sabía, lo notaba en su forma de actuar, con suavidad y dulzura, asegurándose de ir despacio por si yo la mandaba parar el algún momento. _Ya no hay vuelta atrás,_ murmuró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Y tenía razón.

Era como si a un alcohólico rehabilitado le hubieran dejado una botella de alcohol a su alcance, en un sitio donde la viera todos los días inevitablemente, tentándole, llamándole; pero él hubiera estado luchando con las ganas de abrirla y de cogerla porque sabía que, como lo hiciera, todo cambiaría. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había construido, se desvanecería en cuanto se atreviera a poner los labios sobre la botella, en cuanto sintiera el sabor del alcohol en sus labios. Y, al final, ese ex alcohólico había caído en su peor tentación.

Yo había probado mi droga: Maura Isles; y sabía que no podría desengancharme con facilidad. No bastaba con cerrar la botella y guardarla en un sitio rebuscado. No se iría de mi cabeza, me perseguiría hasta en sueños.

La blusa cayó al suelo y contuve la respiración, inclinándome para besar a la forense. Mientras lenguas peleaban por ver quién conquistaba la boca de quién, fui retrocediendo hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas chocó contra el borde de la cama, dejándome caer sobre ella y llevándome a Maura conmigo. Para cuando chocamos con el colchón, era la rubia la que estaba bajo mi cuerpo y a mi merced.

Fui dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello, sin poder resistir las ganas de darle un suave mordisco al llegar al hombro, deleitándome con su ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. Salté el sujetador y seguí bajando por su abdomen, poco a poco, jugueteando con su ombligo, viendo como arqueaba la espalda para facilitarme la tarea, como agarraba el edredón, con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los dedos blancos. Desabroché sus empapados vaqueros y se los quité no sin ciertas dificultades, la tela se había pegado a la piel de sus piernas y tuvimos que tirar ambas para que se desprendieran. Cayeron al suelo con un chapoteo que hizo que arrugara la nariz.

- Deberíamos darnos una ducha caliente para evitar ponernos enfermas – comentó Maura, apoyándose sobre los codos para verme mejor.

- Creo que eso ya lo tienes cubierto – contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba acalorada y excitada. Sonrió con dulzura y palmeó el colchón junto a ella, invitándome a tumbarme. O quizás se suponía que tenía que sentarme…

Gateé hacia la forense y me coloqué a lo indio, con las piernas cruzadas. Jugueteé con los dedos, nerviosa, sin saber cuál era el próximo paso, toda la confianza que había tenido antes desvanecida como vapor de agua. Ella colocó una mano sobre las mías, calmándome con su simple toque.

- Maura, ¿qué estamos haciendo? – pregunté en apenas un susurro.

- Bueno, comúnmente se llama sex…

- No me refiero a eso – la corté, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

La rubia no contestó, se limitó a mirarme con esos ojazos verde avellana que parecían leer hasta lo más oculto de mi mente. Me agarró de la muñeca, llevándola a su pecho y colocándola allí.

- ¿Qué notas? – inquirió.

- Tu corazón.

- ¿Ves lo rápido que late? – Asentí, iba casi tan acelerado como el mío – Eso lo provocas tú.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, rompiendo el contacto visual, sintiendo las emociones a flor de piel.

- Yo… - agaché la cabeza, ocultándome tras una cortina de rizos. Ella sonrió, con cariño pero, a la vez, con inmensa tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no dormimos y lo hablamos mañana con más calma? Las cosas se ven distintas con el cerebro descansado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Estás confusa, Jane, probablemente no sea esto lo que quieres, sino que te has dejado llevar por la soledad o la intensidad del momento.

- Maura, _quiero_ esto. Quiero… - suspiré – Quiero hacer el amor contigo – completé, mirándola fijamente para que viera la sinceridad con la que hablaba. – Pero nunca he estado con otra mujer. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me gusten – exclamé.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Jane? ¿Las etiquetas? – me interrogó, ladeando la cabeza mientras la frente se le llenaba de arrugas de preocupación.

- No, sabes que me da igual lo que la gente opine, o piense, o diga. – me mordí el labio inferior, debatiendo conmigo misma. Finalmente, recobrando el valor perdido, expresé el principal motivo de mis dudas – Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De… De no hacerlo bien. De que no te guste – confesé, casi sin voz, rehuyendo su mirada.

Maura dejó escapar una suave risa de alivio y atrapó mi cara entre sus manos.

- Si es eso lo que te atormenta… ¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe? – preguntó, arrodillándose frente a mí. – Déjate llevar – susurró sobre mis labios.

Cerré los ojos y le hice caso.

La forense me tumbó sobre las almohadas, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí, moviendo su pelvis, creando un roce que era como una dulce tortura. Un jadeo escapó de mis labios y ella se inclinó hacia mí, atrapando mis labios en un beso que había recuperado el hambre y el deseo, un beso que supo a sonrisas. Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, desabrochando el sujetador blanco que llevaba, tirándolo a algún rincón de la habitación.

Abrí los ojos casi con miedo de ver su expresión, pero me quedé sin aire. No esperaba aquello. Tenía los rizos rubios alborotados por mis manos y me miraba como si jamás hubiera visto algo tan bonito en su vida. Si todavía quedaban dudas rondando por mi cabeza, ella las disipó de golpe.

Me incorporé para besarla, aprovechando que estaba sentada en mi regazo, y también la liberé de la prenda que me impedía saborearla completamente. Me coloqué sobre ella, llevándome su pezón izquierdo a la boca, mordisqueándolo con cuidado, trazando el recorrido de su aureola con mi lengua, pasándome al otro pecho cuando ese ya estuvo suficientemente estimulado. Los gemidos de la forense llenaban la habitación, enredaba sus dedos en mis rizos, arqueando la espalda en busca de más, necesitando más.

- La alumna supera a la maestra – bromeé con la voz ronca.

- Espera y verás.

En un movimiento que no vi venir, volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, deslizando con una lentitud exasperante la última pieza de ropa que me quedaba. Se entretuvo besando mi cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo de tal forma que supe que al día siguiente tendría una marca suya, pero poco me importó, tiré de su pelo para que continuara. Bajó hasta mis pechos, ya preparados sin la necesidad de que Maura los estimulara. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, se entretuvo unos segundos jugueteando con la lengua, haciéndome jadear, llevándome hasta el límite solo para parar y volver a la carga. Dejó un rastro húmedo por mi abdomen y, antes de que pudiera reponerme, atrapó mi clítoris entre sus labios, tirando de él con suavidad.

Gruñí, agarrándome al edredón con fuerza, apretando los ojos y luchando por aguantar. Pronto noté sus besos a lo largo de mi sexo, su lengua entre mis pliegues, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más rapidez, su mano en mis caderas para evitar que las bamboleara al mismo ritmo. Noté como una bola de fuego aparecía en la parte baja de mi estómago, creciendo a medida que me acercaba al orgasmo, ya inminente.

Lo sentía.

El placer era demasiado, tanto que mi cuerpo parecía que no podía soportarlo, como si fuera a explotar si Maura seguía a ese ritmo. Un agradable cosquilleo se extendió llegando a todos mis nervios, preparándoles.

Y la bola de fuego estalló, haciendo que se me escapara un grito imposible de contener. Arqueé la espalda, apretando los ojos con fuerza, quedándome casi sin respiración. Cuando aquella fuerte oleada disminuyó de intensidad, me dejé caer contra el colchón, agotada, notando una gota de sudor resbalar por mi espalda. La forense me dio un último beso, y trepó hasta llegar a mí, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué tal?

Sacudí la cabeza, sin poder contestar todavía, luchando para acompasar mi respiración dentro de un ritmo razonable, al igual que mi corazón, que parecía que iba a colapsarse en cualquier momento. La rubia soltó una carcajada y se dedicó a trazar dibujos con la yema del dedo en mi piel desnuda, provocándome más cosquilleos.

- Creo que he vivido toda mi vida engañada con los hombres – bromeé entrecortadamente.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde – replicó ella, riéndose.

Me dio un beso salado y tardé en darme cuenta de dónde procedía aquel sabor. Me sonrojé ligeramente, era todo tan nuevo… Pero tenía ganas de explorar por mi cuenta.

- ¿Puedo…? – inquirí, quedándome sin voz.

- ¿De veras tienes que preguntar?

Nerviosa, ya repuesta, me coloqué sobre Maura, quitándole las finas braguitas de encaje. La miré a los ojos y vi que me estaba observando atentamente.

- Relájate, sabes cómo hacerlo – susurró.

Asentí, siendo consciente de que tenía razón. Lo sabía.

Besé la parte interior de su muslo, viendo que ya estaba preparada para recibirme, así que, sin hacerme de rogar, habiendo en sus ojos verdes una súplica silenciosa, introduje un dedo en su interior, oyéndola coger aire con fuerza. Alzó sus caderas y no la frené cuando comenzó a mecerse al mismo ritmo que yo dibujaba círculos dentro de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, reposando la cabeza en la almohada. Convirtió las manos en puños que cada vez apretaba más a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo. Introduje otro dedo, y otro, y comencé a frotar con el pulgar su clítoris, estimulándola. Gimió con fuerza, sin avergonzarse, y arqueó la espalda. Pronto, de sus labios escapó un grito y cayó, exhausta, contra la cama, respirando entrecortadamente.

Le di otro beso en la entrepierna y me coloqué de costado, a su lado, observándola tratar de calmarse.

- ¿Segura…? – Sacudió la cabeza, llenando los pulmones de aire - ¿Segura que no habías hecho eso antes?

- Bueno, no con otra persona – contesté sin tapujos.

Maura se abrazó a mí, riéndose, y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Espera un rato a que se modere mi ritmo cardíaco.

- ¿Esa es tu charla post-sexo normalmente?

Se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

- Creo que sí – contestó finalmente. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque entonces no me extraña que los hombres huyan – repliqué, ganándome un golpe cariñoso. Puse voz suave y continué – Gracias por hacerme llegar al orgasmo, has conseguido que libere estrógenos.

Soltó una carcajada, negando ante mi pésima imitación.

- En realidad, el cerebro de los hombres llega un momento en el que deja de escuchar si es una mujer quien habla – dijo la forense.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Me eché hacia atrás para poder mirarla.

- Aja, algo en la voz femenina provoca que su cerebro colapse.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – contesté con una risa - ¿Tu cerebro desconecta en algún momento?

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero no durante la noche, es cuando más activo está, todos, en general.

Sonreí dulcemente y la besé. Lo que había comenzado con cariño, se convirtió rápidamente en deseo, y pronto ambas nos volvimos a encontrar preparadas para más.

- ¿Lista para la segunda ronda? – pregunté traviesamente.

- Cuando quieras.

-R&I-

El ruido de un trueno me despertó de un sobresalto.

Consciente de mi desnudez, apreté la sábana contra mi cuerpo, totalmente desorientada, sin saber dónde me encontraba ni con quién. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra las ventanas, empujada por el viento, y, de tanto en tanto, un rayo iluminaba la habitación.

Parpadeando para despejarme, quitándome los últimos restos de sueño, reconocí la cama y los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que un trueno retumbaba en la calle, los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza de golpe, amontonándose a una velocidad demasiado alta para mi, todavía dormido, cerebro.

Me giré, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que había sido real y no otro sueño más del que me despertaba frustrada y acalorada, viéndome obligada a fingir frente a la forense que no había fantaseado con ella desnuda, con hacerla gemir y gritar. Los rizos rubios le tapaban la cara, aun así, pude adivinar la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y recé para que fuera yo quien, incluso en sueños, tenía el privilegio de hacerla sonreír. Al estar profundamente dormida, no tenía preocupaciones tales como si la sábana le tapaba el cuerpo o si el pelo se le había alborotado por la lluvia y las actividades nocturnas. En esos instantes era cuando estaba más guapa.

Un relámpago estalló, alumbrando la habitación, sumida en el gris de las nubes que tapaban el cielo. Pero a mí no me parecía un día triste, al contrario, podía entrar, sin lugar a dudas, en mi lista de los mejores días de mi vida. Por fin habíamos dado el paso, después de mucho tiempo reprimiéndonos, habíamos dejado que nuestros impulsos tomaran el control de nuestras acciones.

Y no podía arrepentirme menos.

Recuperé mi posición, abrazada a Maura, con un brazo rodeando su desnuda cintura por debajo de la sábana, pegando totalmente nuestros cuerpos, disfrutando de su calidez en mi piel, de su suavidad, de su olor.

- Hmm – gimió ella, girándose hacia mí - ¿Sabes que encontramos más atractivas a las personas que huelen bien?

- Buenos días a ti también – saludé con una risa, desenterrando la nariz del hueco de su cuello.

- Buenos días.

Su voz ronca era sexy. Sus ojos adormilados eran sexys. ¡Toda ella era sexy!

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, acariciándome la mejilla con suavidad.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Teniendo en cuenta que hemos llegado hasta aquí por tu insistencia en saber qué rondaba por mi cabeza… Sí – sonrió, interrumpida por un bostezo.

- Touché – apoyé el codo sobre el colchón, descansando la cabeza en mi mano. – Estaba pensando en que estás radiante.

- Eso es por el sexo.

- Vaya, doctora Isles, no sabía que estaba tan desesperada – bromeé, haciéndola reír y sacudir la cabeza.

- Me refiero a que durante el orgasmo la mujer libera estrógenos, que la hacen parecer más guapa y joven.

- ¡Qué le den a las cremas antiarrugas! ¡Todo el mundo a follar!

- ¡Jane! – me regañó pero sin poder evitar reírse.

Me coloqué juguetonamente encima suyo, piel contra piel, mordiéndome el labio inferior como Maura, que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y mirada curiosa, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Me incliné hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos con concentración fingida.

- ¡Uy! ¡Una arruga! – grité, señalando sus labios. Rápidamente los tapé con los míos, besándola a pesar de que la forense se estaba riendo. - ¡Otra más! – Le di un beso en la nariz, y otro en la mandíbula – Vaya, doctora, aquí tiene muchas – recorrí la curva de su cuello con la lengua, intercalando besos con pequeños mordiscos. – Creo que necesita un tratamiento intensivo – dije, alzándome para mirarla bien a la cara.

- ¡Estás fatal! – exclamó la rubia.

- Seguro que el sexo también cura eso.

Nos besamos con intensidad, entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Deslicé mi mano por su pecho izquierdo, rodeándolo, rozándola con las yemas de los dedos; pasándome al derecho y haciendo el mismo recorrido para luego bajar por su abdomen, lentamente, viendo como contraía el estómago inconscientemente, en un acto reflejo ante las múltiples sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Se le puso la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo, un estremecimiento recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Justo ese momento eligieron sus tripas para rugir con fuerza.

Maura enrojeció mientras a mí me entraba la risa.

- Anoche no cenamos – se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vaya, qué modales los míos – exclamé, quitándome de encima de ella. Desnuda, sin vergüenza alguna, corrí hasta el vestidor de la forense, rebuscando hasta que encontré una camisa de hombre de procedencia desconocida. Me la puse por encima, abrochando los botones de cualquier manera.

- Jane, vuelve aquí – suplicó, apartándose los rizos rubios de la cara con un soplido.

- Un momento.

Corrí hasta la cocina, cogiendo una bandeja de madera que la forense usaba de adorno. Colocándola en la encimera, puse la pizza en un plato llano y lo metí en el microondas y llené las dos copas de vino que había preparado Maura la noche anterior, con zumo de naranja. Lo coloqué todo de manera vistosa en la bandeja y volví a la habitación lo más rápido que pude sin derramar el líquido por fuera. Golpeé la madera con los nudillos suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- ¡Servicio de habitaciones! – grité, empujando la puerta con el culo. - ¿Ha ordenado el desayuno, señorita?

- Creo que lo hizo mi amante, la que me ha dejado tirada en pleno calentón – contestó Maura, siguiéndome el juego. Aguanté la risa y me acerqué a la cama, colocando la bandeja con cuidado sobre el colchón.

- Su amante debe de estar un poco loca.

- Eso le dije yo.

Me senté a su lado, pasándole su copa. Brindamos, como si estuviéramos compartiendo un vino delicioso y no un simple zumo de bote.

- ¿Cuántas reglas estás rompiendo ahora mismo? – pregunté al cabo de un rato, cuando ya habíamos terminado de devorar la pizza y la bandeja reposaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama. La forense abrió los ojos, los había cerrado para disfrutar de los dibujos que me dedicaba a hacer sobre su piel desnuda, y me miró, pensativa.

- Veamos… Desayunar pizza, en la cama, sin vestirme ni arreglarme un poco… Muchas.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

- Que las reglas están para romperlas – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Exacto – le di un breve beso, recostándome a su lado.

- Pues, ya puestas, rompamos una más – pidió Maura con un brillo travieso en su mirada. - Ejercitemos la clinomanía.

- ¿La qué? – exclamé, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Ya sabes, ese deseo extremo de no salir de la cama.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, atrapando mis labios en un beso hambriento.

- A por la… ¿Cuarta? ¿Quinta? – preguntó la forense, habiendo perdido ya la cuenta.

- Creo que es la cuarta.

- Pues a por la cuarta ronda – replicó, abalanzándose sobre mí.

Solté una carcajada, recibiéndola con gusto, sabiendo que pronto habríamos avanzado unos cuantos niveles más.


	5. Dilo simplemente (Epílogo)

**Bueno, derrochando romanticismo - qué se le va a hacer, me levanté algo ñoña -, aquí llega el final de esta historia que comenzó de una manera y se desarrolló de forma totalmente opuesta a la que en un momento tenía pensada. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño delirio, que os haya hecho reír y suspirar de tristeza por no poder tener una Jane/Maura/Sasha/Angie (a gusto del consumidor) en vuestras vidas. Sino, me voy a sentir decepcionada, porque yo sí que he experimentado esa sensación.**

**Bromas aparte, mil gracias por leer y tomaros unos minutillos para dejarme un comentario, ya fuera por aquí, por twitter o por whatsapp. No sé si sois conscientes de la alegría que supone ver que gusta tu trabajo. Así que, por mi parte, una reverencia y deseos de que os guste este último capítulo. Para mí h****a sido muy divertido escribir este fanfiction.**

**Un abrazo y ¡hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Dilo simplemente**

**(Epílogo)**

_Unas semanas más tarde…_

- ¿Jane? – pregunté con voz insegura, sumida en la oscuridad, sintiéndome vulnerable, privada de uno de los sentidos más importantes para el ser humano.

Tenemos seis y todos desempeñan una función fundamental para el correcto funcionamiento del cuerpo, pero, siendo críticos, hay unos que fastidia más perderlos que otros. Y la vista era el que Jane me había negado.

Toqueteé la tela que me tapaba los ojos, impidiéndome ver. A consecuencia, mi sentido del oído se había afinado más y pude escuchar los suaves pasos de la morena acercándose a mí por la espalda, casi podía escuchar su sonrisa, aunque eso fuera imposible. Noté sus cálidas manos rodearme la cintura, su mandíbula apoyada en mi hombro brevemente mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Puedo quitármelo ya? Odio no ver nada – me quejé, arrugando la nariz con molestia.

Ella río en mi oído, un sonido grave, gutural… Sexy.

- Todavía no – replicó, dándome un suave golpe en la mano cuando intenté desabrochármelo.

- Me está tirando del pelo.

La detective resopló, y yo estaba segura de que había puesto los ojos en blanco también, pero sacó el mechón que se me había enganchado en el nudo, arrancándome un suspiro de alivio. Sus manos volvieron a mi cintura, empujándome gentilmente, obligándome a caminar hacia delante, con ese nudo de angustia en el pecho al no ver hacia dónde iba.

- ¿Cerraste el coche? – pregunté, girándome con intención de comprobarlo pero quedándome a medias al darme cuenta de que mi mundo seguía en negro.

- Maura – noté que se situaba frente a mí, sus manos cayendo sobre mis hombros. Traté de orientarme por el sonido de su voz. – Deja de pensar, por favor, estás arruinando mi sorpresa.

- Solo estoy intentando que no nos quedemos sin medio de transporte para volver a casa. Aunque no sé dónde estamos, el viaje me ha parecido demasiado largo como para hacerlo a pie, más con estos tacones – señalé hacia abajo, esperando atinar.

- ¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa? – ronroneó Jane. Sentí su mirada recorrerme de arriba abajo, pero me cruce de brazos, luchando por permanecer seria y no sonrojarme. – Vale, vale. ¿Si cierro el coche te tranquilizas?

- Sí, gracias.

- Bien – oí el pitido del seguro cuando la morena presionó el botón del mando. – Ya está, ¿contenta?

- Mejor – asentí, sonriendo – Ahora te prometo que estaré calladita.

Imaginé su gesto silencioso de "Aleluya" y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme. Sus manos volvieron a empujarme, guiándome paso a paso, su grave voz dándome indicaciones en todo momento para evitar que me cayera, tropezara, o cualquier otro tipo de accidente que se puede tener cuando no sabes ni ves por dónde vas.

De repente su presencia a mi espalda desapareció sin dar ninguna explicación, dejándome ahí sola. Giré sobre mis talones, algo inestable, tratando de aguzar el oído. Pero todo estaba en silencio. _Demasiado silencio diría yo,_ pensé, echando en falta el incesante ruido del tráfico, las sirenas de la policía silbando en la distancia; en definitiva, la cuidad y todo lo que ésta conlleva.

- ¿Jane? – llamé.

Nada.

- Basta ya, Jane, creo que ya te has divertido bastante.

Seguía sin haber respuesta por parte de la morena.

- Me voy a quitar esto – amenacé, probando a ver si eso hacía que la detective protestara.

Entonces oí el ruido como de un interruptor, un suave click que, en circunstancias normales, habría pasado desapercibido; y el rumor del agua. Me calmé, sabiendo que Jane solo había estado jugando un poco conmigo. Ladeé la cabeza, tratando de captar algo que me diera una pista.

- Impaciente – me recriminó la morena, rozándome con sus rizos al inclinarse sobre mí para darme un suave beso.

Me reí, encogiéndome de hombros con inocencia. Un corcho salió disparado de la botella con un "pop" y Jane exclamó, quejándose de que las burbujas la habían empapado. Agarró mi mano, colocando una copa entre mis dedos, asegurándose de que la tenía bien sujeta antes de soltarme. Oí el arrastrar de sillas y lo que pareció un mechero.

¿Había sido eso un chapoteo?

Respiré hondo, empapando mis pulmones del olor a naturaleza que se respiraba allí, a hierba recién cortada, a humedad. Hubo una suave ráfaga de viento que arrancó crujidos de los árboles, se mecieron con suavidad, sus hojas murmurando al chocar unas contra otras. Entrecerré los ojos por detrás de la tela, estaba segura de que conocía ese lugar, pero necesitaba una pista más para localizarme.

Jane entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sobresaltándome. No la había oído.

- Quizá quieras dejar aquí los tacones – me aconsejó, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- Pero son unos Louboutin – protesté.

- ¡Como si son chanclas de los chinos, Maur! – Replicó – Hay hierba y se te van a hundir.

Refunfuñando, me bajé de los zapatos, obligándola a prometerme que los estaba dejando en un sitio seguro y seco. Mis pies desnudos tocaron la mullida hierba, ligeramente húmeda por el rocío de la noche.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirí.

- Espera un poco más – contestó Jane en mi oído.

Me mandó sentar en una silla y yo obedecí, tanteando para asegurarme de que no era ninguna broma suya. Una vez mi culo estuvo a salvo de caídas, dejé escapar un inmenso suspiro de alivio y relajé los músculos totalmente, disfrutando por primera vez de aquello. Realmente no sabía qué se traía la detective entre manos, ni por qué. No era mi cumpleaños y aún quedaba un mes para el suyo. Tampoco habíamos recibido ninguna gran noticia que mereciera celebrarse.

¿O sí?

- Vale, puedes quitarte ya la banda.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto de victoria, me desaté el nudo con rapidez, deseosa de ver lo que Jane había preparado con tanto esmero.

El mundo dejó de ser negro para mí, y mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a pesar de la suave luz que iluminaba la mesa en la que ambas estábamos sentadas. Miré a mí alrededor: a la izquierda, un gran lago se extendía, fundiéndose con el negro de la noche; a la derecha, los árboles medio tapaban el camino de piedra por el que habíamos venido, dándonos privacidad. La detective había colocado una mesa en plena hierba, casi a la orilla del lago; con el mantel, platos, copas… ¡Incluso había encendido una vela!

Aquello era increíble.

- Jane… - murmuré, sin palabras, aunque si las tuviera, tampoco habría sabido qué decir.

En realidad sí lo sabía. Había dos palabras que me estaban quemando en la garganta, tirándome de la lengua, luchando contra mis labios apretados para salir.

Pero todavía no estaba lista.

Ella sonrió, contenta, sin necesitar que hablara para saber que me había encantado. Alzó un dedo, pidiéndome silenciosamente que esperara, y se dirigió a una mini-neverita de la que sacó la comida, cuidadosamente envasada en tapers que llevaban la firma invisible de Angela.

- ¿Cenamos? – preguntó guiñándome el ojo.

- ¡Pensé que nunca lo propondrías! – exclamé.

-R&I-

- Jane, esto es increíble – le agradecí, uniendo nuestros labios con pasión pero, sobre todo, con amor.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a contestar a mi beso, con ganas. Pero cuando la cosa comenzaba a subir de temperatura, me paró, aunque se veía en sus ojos un trasfondo de fastidio.

- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar, Maur – su sonrisa relampagueó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Habíamos apagado las pequeñas luces de fiesta, parecidas a las de los árboles de navidad, y estábamos tumbadas en una manta que la detective tenía en el coche. Acurrucadas la una contra la otra, cómodas gracias a la mullida hierba, escuchábamos el suave murmullo del agua del lago, los ocasionales chapoteos de los patos y el crujir de los árboles; era como una nana cantada por la misma madre naturaleza, invitándonos a dormir.

Pero yo lo último que quería era dormir.

Enterré la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, entremezclado con el olor de las flores que adornaban a tramos la orilla del lago. Me separé un poco de ella, tratando de mantener la compostura, observando las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿El parque no cierra a las once?

- Bueno… Dejémoslo en que un tipo que trabaja aquí me debía un favor. Me dijo que, mientras no dejásemos cosas tiradas, podíamos estar el tiempo que quisiésemos.

- Vaya, vaya, Detective Rizzoli, siempre con un as en la manga.

Jane sonrió ampliamente, tumbándose de costado para mirarme. La imité, de manera que quedamos ambas de frente, los ojos perdidos en los de la otra, nuestros dedos jugueteando. Alzó una mano, acariciándome la mejilla, los labios, el cuello…

- Para o no respondo de mis actos – murmuré con la voz ronca.

Soltó una carcajada, dejando caer la mano, apresando mi cintura y acercándome a ella.

- Creo que lo he reconsiderado.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Hmmm – me besó con ganas, su lengua tentando a la mía.

Sabía a champán y a fresas con chocolate.

Rodamos un rato por la manta, disfrutando la una de la otra, quemando a fuego lento el deseo, tratando de satisfacerlo dentro de unos límites.

Me separé de la droga que eran sus labios, buscando aire, necesitando calmarme; y me acerqué a la orilla del lago, metiendo la punta del pie, viendo que estaba templada.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? – inquirió Jane a mi espalda, extrañada.

- En estos momentos necesito que esté más fría – bromeé, girándome hacia ella.

Entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello, abrazándola, meciéndonos al ritmo del agua.

- Venga, pregunta, sé que lleva toda la noche rondándote por la cabeza.

Sonreí contra la piel de su cuello, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me conocía demasiado bien…

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Rompió nuestro abrazo, tirando de mí para volver a la manta. Nos sentamos de nuevo, recuperando nuestras posiciones, la una junto a la otra pero esta vez manteniendo las manos quietas. Clavó la vista en las estrellas, pensativa y, finalmente, habló, en voz baja.

- Va a sonar totalmente ridículo y tan poco propio de mí… – resopló, sonriendo con sorna mientras sacudía la cabeza, pero sin que se le fuera ese ligero halo de preocupación. – Hoy hace un mes desde que tú y yo… Bueno, no sé qué consideras aquel día lluvioso en que por fin nos atrevimos a dar el paso, pero para mí – suspiró, trabándose con las palabras – Para mí hoy es nuestro aniversario – terminó de decir, rehuyendo mi mirada, fijándola de nuevo en el cielo.

- Oh, Jane…

- Lo sé, adelante, tienes todo el derecho a llamarme romanticona y a burlarte de mí hasta el fin de los tiempos – hizo un gesto con las manos antes de volver a ponerse seria. Reunió el valor suficiente y se giró, mirándome a los ojos, derrochando sinceridad. – La verdad es que sentía la necesidad de hacer algo especial, Maur. No sé… No sé si para ti… - se calló, mordiéndose el labio inferior con inseguridad. – Lo que intento decir, si es que soy capaz de dejar de balbucear, es que eras mi mejor amiga y ahora eres… Qué demonios, eres mi novia, ¿vale? Y… Quizá para ti las cosas no hayan cambiado pero mi vida ha dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, ¿sabes?, para mejor, claro, y ha sido todo gracias a ti.

Me quedé callada, con la garganta seca. No esperaba aquello, no de ella. Jane Rizzoli nunca se había caracterizado por ser una mujer romántica y que hubiera preparado todo aquello para mí, para celebrar lo que yo también consideraba como nuestro aniversario, que estuviera allí ahora mismo, diciéndome todo eso, desnudando su corazón ante mí… Era mucho más de lo que había esperado.

- Y… Ahora es cuando dices algo para que deje de llamarme idiota por dentro y vea que no te he asustado con tanta confesión – masculló, sonriendo a duras penas, con miedo en los ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza, notando un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

- Venga ya, justo ahora tienes que quedarte sin palabras… - ironizó la detective, debatiéndose entre la risa o el llanto.

- Has sonado redundante – apunté, maldiciéndome a mí misma por ser aquellas las primeras palabras que salían de mi boca.

- ¡Maura!

- Perdón, perdón – cerré los ojos, suspirando para calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

Había llegado el momento. Mi cuerpo entero lo sabía.

Iba a decirlo.

- ¿Sabes cuándo, en una relación, llega ese momento en el que…? – mi voz se fue apagando, consciente de que aquella no era la forma correcta. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

_Ugh, vamos, tan lleno de datos científicos pero cuando se trata de sentimientos verdaderos te quedas en blanco,_ le regañé mentalmente a mi cerebro.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… - fruncí el ceño, resoplando con frustración – Cuando dos personas están en una relación, de manera consciente, obviamente; llega un momento en el que sienten la imperiosa necesidad…

Jane me mandó callar colocando un dedo sobre mis labios. Fijó su mirada en la mía, calmándome inmediatamente. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí.

- Dilo simplemente.

Me centré en la calidez de sus ojos marrones, en el cariño que sentía cada vez que la detective estaba cerca de mí, en la sensación de que mi pecho iba a estallar de amor cuando me contó el motivo de la cena, sus sentimientos. Me centré en cómo me consolaba con solo un roce o cómo me hacía desear más, como si yo fuera una adicta y ella mi droga. Me centré en que si ella reía, yo reía; si ella lloraba, yo lloraba. Me centré en ese pensamiento que tuve hace poco de que si por burlas de la vida, algún día me faltaba, no querría seguir en un mundo en el que ella no estuviera.

Y las palabras casi parecieron salir disparadas de mi boca.

- Te quiero.

Su rostro mostró sorpresa inicialmente, al momento sustituido por una mezcla de sentimientos que se superponían con tanta rapidez que me era imposible descifrarlos.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos; pero no había deseo en este beso, solo el más puro, limpio y sincero amor.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró, rozando suavemente su nariz con la mía.

Sonreí y ella me correspondió.

En aquel momento, bajo el pálido brillo de las estrellas, supe que, pasara lo que pasara, ya había experimentado lo que era la felicidad.

Fin


End file.
